


Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, adrien gets assaulted, im sorry, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an obsessed fan finds out Chat Noir's  identity, he blackmails him to do things he'd rather forget.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> hohoho and merry chrisis everyone!  
> (I had uploaded the beginning of this fic before but a change of plans happened and now we're here)  
> heed the warnings, everyone, i mean them. I haven't been writing much lately, so please excuse me.
> 
> have a better day than Adrien has in this one! ;)

“Chat Noir, your ring!” Ladybug pointed out just right after the little de-evilized butterfly flew away into the Parisian night sky. The villain of the day had been a tough nut to crack, but as always, the two of them had managed to defeat him. 

“You're absolutely right! I better go” Chat Noir answered with a little mock-bow and a grin, turning away from his lady to hide somewhere before his Kwami's power would run out.

As Chat skipped across a few rooftops to get some distance between the scene of action and himself, he realized how battered he was from the fight. There was a sharp pain in his left ankle, sparking all the way up to his knee. Although he always (well, nearly) landed on his feet, he might have sprained his foot a bit today. Somehow, he misjudged a landing more often than not, while Ladybug continued to be as graceful as ever. Ladybug's every motion seemed planned and elegant to him, even in her clumsiness, even when she tripped every now and then. Chat sighed. She really was something, and he was glad to have her, not only because her person enriched his daily life but also because he would be at a total loss fighting without her.

His Miraculous beeped a second time and Chat spotted the perfect place to transform from the rooftop he was standing on. Jumping down onto the narrow street, he lost his balance and stumbled into a trash can. He got back to his feet with a mild curse, he had landed in a trash can twice already that day and feared he would smell like old cheese for the next week. Not that Plagg would mind, anyways.

Just as he was about to recall Plagg's powers, he heard a person entering the alley behind him. He turned around with an annoyed grin, ready to make a run for it.

“Oh, Chat Noir, it's you! Great job today, man!” the other person said cheerily, approaching him. 

Chat rolled his eyes. Not now.

“Yeah, I know, thanks. Sorry I can't stay for a little talk, but next time for sure!” 

Chat was nearly past the guy when he held out an arm to stop him. Of course, Chat walked right into it.

“Please, this is the first time I get to see you in person! I really just want a quick chat with you! You're such an inspiration, and I've always wondered if you looked as great in real life as you do on TV.”

Was he flirting now? Chat didn't have time for this. His ring would beep only one more time and then his so dearly kept secret identity would come to light. Thus he ducked away under the other boy's arm smoothly and set to run. He didn't come far though. A sudden force on his waist pulled him back and he stumbled backwards. Looking over his shoulder, Chat saw that the guy had a hand wrapped around his leather belt which served as his sometimes unhandy tail. Chat regretted actually wearing that thing, as it had been used against him on more than one occasion now. 

The other guy lifted his notably large arms to corner Chat against the brick wall of the alley, leaning in way too close for comfort. Then, the third beep sounded and Chat Noir knew he only had about 20 seconds left before he transformed. There was only one way out now.

“Sorry dude!” he yelled, actually meaning it, because he really didn't want to use his superpowers on normal citizens, but what could he do. He leapt into the air, trying to jump over the other boy and kicking him in the head for good measure. Due to his tail still being in the guy's grip, he instead landed on his head. In the following fight, in which the guy tried to shake him off and Chat Noir experienced the weirdest rodeo of his life, he managed to wrap his leather-clad legs around the boy's neck and firmly pressed his hands down on his face to cover his eyes. This would keep his identity secret for another few minutes, he hoped.

Golden light and sparkles engulfed Chat's body as he returned to being plain old Adrien and he shuddered. Plagg fled the situation by hiding beneath his collar, collapsing in exhaustion. Adrien felt the fatigue more intensively than in costume – giving back Plagg's lent powers always showed him how utterly human he was despite his adventures. Nearly immediately, he his strength and grip on his opponent's head faltered. Damn.

The guy had stopped moving. He probably felt the shift in energy, too, or heard the magic undoing it's work. For a second, both of them were very still.

“Did you just … change somehow?” the older boy from his school asked, sounding baffled.

“Yeah, actually. My powers only last a certain amount of time. And now you have to pinky-promise me that you're not gonna look at me when I leave.” Chat sounded less nervous than he felt. That was a good thing, he thought. It kept him from admitting he was scared. He hadn't realized how the guy's hands had wrapped around his wrists, or how thin his wrists were in comparison.

The guy chuckled. It wasn't really a nice sound. Had he been akumatized?

“You know, Chat Noir” he started, “It would be such a shame if I didn't look at you. I've always wondered what your mask was hiding. I'm excited to see the real you!”

And with that, the boy yanked him forwards by his arms, easily plucking Adrien from his seat on his shoulders and throwing him against the wall. Adrien crashed into it with his head first, only a millisecond too slow to cushion the blow with his hands. He felt dizzy as he slid down the brick wall, chafing his back. His schoolmate crouched down next to him once Adrien reached the floor and stretched his hand out to touch his face, looking curious. Gently, he swiped a strand of hair from his face. They stared at each other for a second, Adrien with a befuddled, the other boy with a perplexed look.

“Wait a second. Adrien? Adrien Agreste? No way” he exclaimed.

“Yes way, but you really didn't have to throw me that hard” Adrien moaned as he moved his hand to check the back of his head. He could have sworn he had heard something crunch, and he wasn't surprised to feel blood stick to his hair. Great. A sprained ankle, a possible concussion, and a revealed secret identity. He really messed up a lot, didn't he.

“That's unbelievable! I used to go to your school! I mean, you're two classes below me but still! I never thought I'd actually talk to you, being a celebrity and all! No, wait, I've said that before, so you're a double celebrity! Amazing! Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are the same person! It makes so much sense now that I think of it, I mean, you really look the same except for the outfit...” The guy was rambling on excitedly. Adrien spaced out somewhere after that, and rather focused on the weird pulsing in his head. He felt like he might have to throw up. 

He stopped getting lost in his thoughts when he realized the other had ceased his ramblings and was staring at him expectantly. Adrien blinked in confusion. When did that guy come so close to him? He could smell his breath. At least he didn't smell like an akuma, which usually had a strange stench of sulphur to them.

“I just asked you if you know my name” he said, something like hope glittering in his nearly black eyes.

“I, uh... have never seen you before ...” Adrien tried hard to focus inspite of his throbbing head. There was a ringing in his ears now, too. He didn't want to upset his fan, he knew first hand how unpredictable angered diehards could be.

“Don't sweat it, I'm Paulin. I left for a Lycée last year, so makes sense you don't remember me. I'm kinda sad though, I must say. But now I know something about you nobody else knows!” A childish grin appeared on Paulin's face. Adrien could feel something in his stomach become heavy.

“About that. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Nobody, for real, nobody knows this. Not even my father. Okay?” Now he sounded nervous alright. From the uneasy movement under his collar, he could tell Plagg was nervous too. 

“Of course, of course. No biggie” Paulin grinned even wider. “But do I get something out of that? Like, if I told the press I'm sure I'd become rich! Or famous!”

“No, no, wait. We can talk about this. You know my father is rich. You can have money from me if you want. But don't tell the media, please” Adrien almost begged. He couldn't tell what would happen if the media found out, but one thing he knew for sure: his life would become even more of a hell. Fighting paparazzi was hard as it was, but he figured his father would force him to be with the bodyguard 24/7. Or worse, completely lock him up for his own safety. And even worse, Hawkmoth would be able to directly attack his loved ones, and he couldn't bear that thought. For their sake, he had to make sure this Paulin dude wouldn't spill his secret to anyone.

“Mmh” made said Paulin dude. “That's an interesting offer. But I think I know what I would like even more.” By now, Adrien was basically trapped between the boy and the wall, cornered by his arms. Blood kept trickling down the back of his head.

“And what would that be?” Adrien asked suspiciously, an eyebrow raised. 

“You” Paulin answered swiftly, leaning in to press a kiss on Adrien's lips. Adrien blinked in confusion. Of all things, that was not what he had expected. His expression made Paulin chuckle. Adrien had to get away from him as soon as possible.

“Aw, look at you! So cute. I don't understand how this Ladybug keeps refusing you” he said while stroking Adrien's cheek tenderly. Finally, Adrien snapped out of his little shock and slapped the hand away from his face. 

“The heck! Get off of me. I'm not interested!” Adrien used the power of surprise and managed to slip out from underneath Paulin's arms. As he got up and started sprinting, his dizziness crashed down upon him, together with his painfully throbbing ankle. Before he arrived at the end of the alley, where the promise of more people and thus safety lay, Paulin had reached him and pulled him back by his collar.

Plagg darted out from under his shirt and attacked the older boy with all he was worth, biting and scratching with tiny teeth and claws. Paulin yelped and tried to punch the black Kwami, missing him a few times. Adrien, too, regained his composure and set out to attack him. For a moment, it seemed as though they were overtaking the situation, but then Paulin smacked Plagg hard enough to send him flying a good few metres away. With his full attention back on Adrien, the blond boy didn't really stand a chance in his lousy condition. 

Within seconds, they were deeper within the alley again, further away from the rest of the world and closer to the trash cans Adrien had made acquaintance with already. He was pushed to the floor roughly, Paulin was on top of him, holding him down by the shoulders. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“Really? You don't want to play nice, huh? Also, what the hell was that little flying thing...” Paulin mused, his face way too close for comfort. “Listen to me now, Chat-... or, well, Adrien. The deal is as follows. You cooperate right now and I will leave you and your secret identity alone. How does that sound?”

To be completely honest, this proposal sounded far from good. Realisation was slowly dawning upon Adrien, and he was genuinely terrified of that which Paulin was implying. He was staring up at him, desperately searching for any sign telling him the guy was joking. What he saw instead was too abstract for him to define.

“No? Fine by me. By tomorrow morning, all of Paris will know who Chat Noir really is, then. I don't mind, I think it would be fun to watch. Most interesting to see will be Ladybug's reaction, I assume... just imagine, maybe she's a total fangirl for you! Pretty much every girl in Paris has the hots for you. And I can't belittle them for it” he whispered, stroking Adrien's cheek again. Adrien slapped the hand away, only to find it pinned above his head on the cobblestone, so hard he could feel his bones crunch.

Adrien hadn't considered the possible consequences his identity reveal could have on Ladybug. For her? Sure, it would be easier for Hawkmoth to target him directly, so she would have to be there to protect him more often. Because honestly, he didn't stand much of a chance against most Akumas on his own, even with his destructive powers. So it would be nuisance for her, mostly. But he had never considered the effects on her, personally. What if Paulin was right, and she would turn into a screaming fangirl all of a sudden? The easy and jesting way she treated him was one of the reasons he worshipped her so much, after all. She didn't treat him like most other girls, like he was some kind of perfect idol, but rather as an equal partner. As much as he'd love to know her real identity, as much as he'd love more intimacy with his lady … he couldn't risk to lose her. One day he would reveal himself to her, of that he was sure. But only if it was the right time, for both of them.

“Don't do it” he answered, firmly, holding eye contact with his aggressor. “Don't reveal my secret. I'll do whatever you say. Just stay silent” he managed to press out sounding calm and confident. For some reason, his facades were always his best quality. From somewhere near by, he could hear Plagg whisper “Oh Adrien, no...” He swallowed and ignored the spirit.

Paulin laughed. It was a short, triumphant sound that gave Adrien chills. Then he leant down to kiss him again, this time more intently, with more force behind it. In his disgust and prevailing dizziness, Adrien didn't react much except for closing his eyes to block the other boy out. 

“Open your mouth, kitten, that's not how kissing works” Paulin murmured mockingly before he dove in for another kiss. Adrien tried not to think about what was happening when he let his jaw go slack. Breathing became difficult for a while and he wondered if kissing Ladybug would feel as oppressive. He had never kissed someone before. He tried not to think about it. He tried.

After a bit, when Adrien already felt more dizzy than before, probably from lack of oxygen but what did he know, Paulin stopped the assault on his mouth. Maybe he was bored. Maybe it was enough now. 

Adrien tried to resist as little as possible as Paulin pushed his hands under his shirt, mapping his skin, but he couldn't keep from flinching. Otherwise, he was quite good at mentally detaching himself from situations. This could also just be a very uncomfortable photo shooting, just that the make up artist wasn't powdering his face but his stomach. Like this, he could get through this, go home, sleep and pretend. 

A hard punch to his face brought him back to reality and some blood splattered to the floor, probably from his lip. He couldn't locate the pain so well. 

“Pay attention to me!” Paulin demanded, grabbing him by his throat and shaking him a few times, as if trying to bring a dying man back to consciousness. The momentum nearly made Adrien throw up but only keeping eye contact with the other seemed to make him stop. He tried to blink the dancing black spots away from his vision. 

His attacker nodded with satisfaction. “Good” he stated. “Take off your shirt now, if you don't want me to rip it apart.”

The decision took Adrien a moment, but he figured saving his clothes would be more useful later on. When Paulin shuffled away a bit so sit on his ankles - which hurt like crazy, he just now remembered his battle injury – he did his best to get them off quickly. For an uncomfortably long moment, Paulin mustered his naked upper body, muttering something to himself, a nearly moronic grin stretching his lips, then he shoved Adrien to the ground once more, grabbing his wrists and knotting them together with his discarded shirt. 

Adrien resumed struggling again, wishing Plagg had had enough energy to grant him powers just for a minute. Chat Noir wouldn't even need a minute to free himself from this. Maybe he wasn't fit for the role after all. Another punch swiftly stopped his attempts.

Paulin peppered his upper body with kisses and bites alternately. There were going to be some very weird mouth shaped bruises on him tomorrow, Adrien thought. What he tried not to think about was how to hide them in the fencing locker room.

Curious hands suddenly changed their position from on his waist to his hips and began undoing his pants. Adrien tried to wriggle away as best as he could, growling, but didn't really stand a chance. Soon his pants were at his knees, limiting his movements even more. A terrible blush had taken over his face. Adrien wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Such a handsome body. Especially considering how old you are! You still have some baby fat though” Paulin pinched him in the thigh.

“Tell me, Adrien” he whispered while lowering his head over his hips, “Does your father make you go on diets? Do you have meal restrictions?” 

The sheer absurdity of such a question in such a situation robbed Adrien of his words. Did this guy have some kind of fetish? Adrien nodded in response, though. He really didn't want to think about his strange relationship with food right now, not when some guy was about to-

“Aah!” Adrien shrieked, cutting off his train of thought. There was a hand, in his boxers, gripping his manhood. The touch was so strange and unwelcome, he wanted nothing more than to see Paulin's hand dissolve into black ashes on the spot. Instead, the hand started stroking him fast and hard, bringing his dick to life no matter how disgusted Adrien was with the whole event. 

“Good boy, good boy. Lean back and enjoy it” Paulin cooed, completely stripping Adrien from his underwear. 

Consumed by the heat that was taking over his body and mind, Adrien did as he was told and tried to settle down. There was not much he could do anyway. As Paulin's ministrations increased in intensity, he had to bite down on his lips to stifle the sounds building up in his throat, but the other boy wouldn't have any of that. He leaned over him again, telling him to let it all out, and then proceeded to kiss and bite at his neck and throat. Adrien arched his back, not knowing how to react to all the new sensations inflicted upon him. He felt so hot. He felt so helpless. He wanted this to be over.

With a strangled moan that he denied he actually produced, he came. His head fell to the side, eyes closed, ashamed. Breathing was difficult.

Paulin brought his stained hand to Adrien's face and wiped it on his cheek, licking the remains from his hand afterwards. 

“Well done, pet. That wasn't so bad, was it?”

“Can … can I go now?” Adrien croaked out. “Please?”

“Begging suits you so well, I think I might have to enjoy our moment a bit longer.”

“No, please, I need to go home...” he tried to reason with the other boy. “If my father finds out I'm not home he will call the police ...” the statement sounded meaningless once he said it out loud.

“Don't worry, kitten! I'll be done with you by that time, promise. Now turn over, will you?”

Adrien's brain was stuck at the unwanted pet name, not registering the rest of the sentence and it's underlying meaning. He was perplexed when Paulin simply rolled him over once he realized Adrien wouldn't comply. The stone was digging into his naked skin, reminding him he wasn't wearing clothes anymore. His arms ended up in an awkward position beneath his chest, pressing into his ribs, restricting his already laboured breathing. He whimpered as a hand coiled into his hair and pushed his face against the ground. A metallic taste spread in his mouth.

He heard fabric rustling behind him and then something very hot and hard was pressing and rubbing against his backside. Paulin's breath ghosted over his back and made him shiver more. He licked a gross wet stripe along Adrien's neck and hairline. Again, Adrien considered throwing up. After some more tugging on his hair, the hand let go and instead inched towards his mouth. Three fingers were roughly shoved inside, moving around in sudden, violent movements. Although he had the deep urge to just bite down, there was not enough energy left in him. 

“Good boy. Get my fingers nice and wet and this will be easier for you too.”

Adrien hated how his weird brain decided to react to the mocking praise. He felt his face heat up again and groaned in frustration. The other boy laughed at that and retracted his fingers only to rub them between Adrien's buttcheeks, pressing in small circles against his entrance. Adrien tried to block out the sensation as hard as he could, breath hitching nonetheless when one finger finally entered. At the second finger though, he started screaming and thrashing. This was absolutely too much for him, this was never going to work.

“No, no, no no no stop it, stop it! Please!” he demanded, not registering the tears he had been holding back all this time finally started falling.

“Ssh, relax, it's gonna be alright” Paulin cooed back, pausing his hand and instead wrapping one arm tightly around Adrien's throat from behind, cutting off the last bit of air he was getting. Adrien's struggling ceased quickly with the lack of breath. Paulin losened his grip again but his arm remained right where it was, as if to remind him not to fight back. Defeated, he let his head drop down on the other's arm. Soon enough the fingers were moving inside him again, scissoring him open. Adrien's splitting headache prevented him from registering most of the pain in his lower area.

Finally, the fingers retreated. Adrien nearly passed out from the relief. Distantly, he felt some more shifting going on behind him, his hips were being lifted up awkwardly and he had to support himself with his knees. Then, searing pain. He screamed.

The older boy, once he had managed to push his dick into Adrien's resisting body, started pounding into him with wild abandon. There definitely was some torn skin, or more, since blood quickly made the movement easier. Adrien wailed in anguish, beginning to hyperventilate after the third proper thrust, which for him already had felt like an eternity. Paulin tugged Adrien up against his body with his arm on his throat, effectively covering his mouth with his hand.

Through the pain and the panic, Adrien felt his consciousness finally waning, and he was thankful for it. Any second longer in which he had to endure this torture was too much.

Paulin moaned deeply above him, praising Adrien with filthy words, telling him how good he was, how pretty, but Adrien was drifting off, not listening.

Just when Adrien thought he couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. With one last loud, disgusting sound and one last thrust of his hips, his attacker finished. Pulling out seemed to take yet another eternity and was accompanied by a terrible squelching. Paulin let go of him and Adrien slumped down completely. 

Before he left, Paulin reached for his shoulder, turning him halfway onto his back, and kissing him forcefully one last time. He said something along the lines of 'thank you', 'your secret will be kept' and 'sorry', but Adrien didn't register much of it. He was on his way of passing out from exhaustion and maybe shock. Or from the probable concussion. 

He woke up again because it started to rain. When he lifted his head, the other boy was gone. Adrien was wearing his clothes again, too, although his shirt was all wrinkled up and his pants weren't buckled properly. The world was spinning around him, and trying to get up brought the pain in his lower body back to him with full force. He heaved and threw up at last.

Plagg was floating by his side, trying to wipe his blond hair from his eyes. It was sticking to his forehead through a mix of sweat, blood and rain. Adrien couldn't bring himself to look at the little spirit. He must have looked so pathetic. So unworthy.

It took him a bit to get to his feet, but he managed. It took even longer to get to the exit of the alley into the empty street, only lit by lamplights. The shadows they cast looked sad. He felt something sticky slide down his leg inside his pants. He didn't dare to look down, did not want to see the colour his pants must have had. He dragged himself home, not crying, not whining, not allowing himself to limp even though walking hurt like fire. 

During the whole walk, Plagg hovered above his shoulder instead of settling at his collar like usual. It made sense to Adrien. He wouldn't want to touch someone so filthy either. 

Adrien stayed home the next day, feigning a flu.


End file.
